From the past to the present time man has created a variety of arts with different purposes such as for enhancing emotions, paying homage to one's creed. Therefore, there are many creative works in different forms of various arts. One of these creative works includes the finishing of the surface of materials, equipment or any objects by means of various methods such as surface etching, decoration of designs, printing, etc. One of the preferred methods is the application of materials to decorate surfaces. These materials are usually called surface finishes.
Surface finishes which are preferably used are natural products such as plants or animals. For example, the application of lustrous materials with a gloss of various colors on their surface. However, such materials usually have weak points in that they are highly brittle and apt to break.